


Three times is a pattern

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Three times Hanzo meets Jesse during their lives; three times there is a puppy involved; three times Hanzo wants nothing more than to see Jesse again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm just spitting out fics at this point xD I'm pretty sure I spend more time writing Overwatch fanfics than I spend doing homework!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hanzo is twenty three and alone in his room at the mansion.

 

It's raining outside and has been for the entire day, and Hanzo can't help but feel slightly trapped indoors. There is almost no one else in the large house; Genji being out somewhere despite the bad weather, and their father and his men on a business meeting that has stretched out for hours. It's getting late and still no one has returned, something which Hanzo is used to.

 

He sits quietly next to a set of open doors, looking out into the neat garden as darkness falls. Lanterns flicker on automatically after a while, and the wet branches and leaves glisten in the soft light. Hanzo has been sitting there for hours, meditating, and has no lights turned on in his room. He likes the dark; it makes everything gentler, less intense.

 

A noise among the bushes makes him perk up a little, straining to hear over the sound of smattering rain. A rustle, and something else, like a whine. Hanzo peers out into the darkness but sees nothing but rain and vague but familiar shapes, and relaxes again. It is presumably just a bird.

 

After a little while, he hears a shuffling and a rustling again, closer this time. There is a faint noise of someone's voice softly carried through the dripping of water; a man's voice, cooing, as if he's entertaining a baby. At any other time, it could have come from the other side of the high walls, from the passersby on the streets outside the mansion. But not now, not this late and in this weather.

 

Hanzo gets up and pads closer to the open door on bare feet. Again he looks outside, and sees nothing. It is impossible for him to shake the feeling that something is off, however, especially now when it's late at night and he's home more or less alone.

 

“ _Dare da_?” he demands, voice raised to make himself heard and to make himself feel better about the looming darkness. He straightens up, bracing himself. His bow is in its stand across the room, next to his bed. If necessary, he can have it in his hands in three seconds or less. 

 

Another noise, and then a drawling man's voice speaking in American:

 

“Sorry, jus' gimme a sec.”

 

Hanzo takes a step back, not afraid but still on guard. After a moment a man shows up, his appearance hidden by a lumpy red serape and his face shadowed by a large hat.

 

“Who are you?” Hanzo asks again, speaking English now as well. There is no mistaking this man is a foreigner. While Hanzo dislikes the thought of being alone with a stranger, he doesn't think the man poses any real threat to him. 

 

“Sorry”, the man says again. “Didn't mean to startle ya.” He raises a hand and lifts the brim of his hat, and Hanzo gets a good look at his face. He's younger than Hanzo thought, his own age or even younger, his skin tan, jaw broad and eyebrows and beard bushy. “Hey there”, the man says, smiling a little, like they're friends.

 

“ _Who are you?_ ” Hanzo asks yet again, expecting an answer this time. “You are trespassing on private property.”

 

“The name's Jesse McCree, darlin'.” Hanzo tenses at the nickname, which the man doesn't seem to notice. “I know I'm somewhere I'm not supposed ta be, but I was jus' lookin' fer –“ A whimper and a soft bark interrupts him. Hanzo stares at Jesse; it sounded like it came from him. A grin breaks out over Jesse's face and he shuffles around for a moment, digging around for something underneath his serape. Hanzo clenches his fist, and that Jesse notices. “I ain't got a weapon. Promise. I was jus' lookin' fer…” He finally manages to triumphantly pull it out. “This lil' fella.”

 

He's holding a puppy. Brown fur, shaggy and wet, ears hanging, squirming in Jesse's grip. It looks malnourished, not much more than skin and bones, and the sight does tug at Hanzo's heartstrings.

 

“I heard 'im over the rain. Figured I'd try ta help 'im if I could. Sorry 'bout climbing into yer garden.”

 

Hanzo frowns at him. Did he climb over the garden walls without any help? It was something Hanzo and Genji had done plenty of times, more often when they were young than now, but he hadn't expected a foreigner to be capable of something like that. Also, how did the puppy get into the garden? They have no dogs at the mansion, despite Genji's pleadings, and strays were rare around these parts of town.

 

“My boss probably ain't gonna like it if I come back completely drenched, with a puppy”, Jesse continues, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Hanzo isn't replying to his blatherings. He pauses for a beat and looks up at Hanzo, and suddenly Hanzo has two pair of brown puppy dog eyes looking up at him, something which nearly makes him jolt. “Don't suppose you'd let me in? I jus' need ta borrow a towel. Maybe find somethin' fer the lil' one to eat.”

 

The little one.

 

Hanzo remembers a time many years ago when Genji found an injured sparrow, and begged Hanzo to let him keep it and not tell their father about it. Reluctantly, Hanzo had agreed, and they kept the bird in their room, sneaking it food whenever they could. Even though Hanzo had liked it more than he cared to admit, he had still refused to allow Genji to give the bird a name. Instead, Genji had called it 'the little one'.

 

“… Fine”, Hanzo concedes, and then Jesse is smiling again, and it's so warm and genuine that it takes him completely off guard. He has to turn around and walk into his room, finding a light switch and turning it on, to hide his feelings. “Follow me. And be quiet.”

 

As they walk through the empty house Hanzo is glad they don't bump into anyone. He can tell Jesse attempts to be stealthy, but he's not managing it very well, and the puppy is continuously sniffing and whining, despite Jesse's gentle cooing. Jesse also drips water in a line along the floor where he walks, and if anyone were to discover it, they could have followed them easily.

 

Hanzo decides the risk is worth it.

 

Like he had been expecting, the kitchen is empty when they get there. The kitchen has both traditional elements in it, from the time when the mansion was built, as well as newer things. There is a firepit in the middle of the floor where a few dying embers glow softly, but along the wall stands modern fridges, ovens and sinks. Jesse looks around like he's never seen anything like it before, which perhaps he hasn't.

 

“Please”, Hanzo says, and gestures to one of the mats next to the firepit. 

 

Jesse makes himself comfortable, taking off his damp serape and his hat; without them he looks gentler somehow, less mysterious. He holds the puppy in his lap, scratching it behind its ears to calm it. Hanzo retrieves a couple of towels from the drawer, one for Jesse and one for the dog. As Jesse dries himself and the puppy off, Hanzo puts on water to make tea and searches the fridge for something for the little one to eat.

 

He doesn't really know what to give a small, malnourished puppy, so he has to guess. He finds some canned cooked fish, leftover rice and broccoli. Protein, carbohydrates and vegetables; it should, in theory, be suitable. He mixes it together in a small bowl and brings it over to the puppy.

 

It turns out the little one is not a picky eater. Jesse practically has to hold it back to stop it from eating too quickly and getting sick, which makes Hanzo smile in secret when Jesse can't see. Hanzo lets Jesse take care of it for a moment and goes to make two cups of tea. Finished, he brings them over to Jesse and sits down opposite him by the firepit.

 

He has to admit it's oddly soothing somehow, to sit there drinking tea in silence along with Jesse and the puppy. Jesse hasn't touched his tea yet, though, his concentration seemingly entirely focused on the little one. Hanzo can tell he's good with dogs, and in some strange way that makes him trust Jesse.

 

A sudden grumbling noise interrupts his thoughts. He blinks. Jesse's cheeks are rapidly turning red, and Hanzo can't help but chuckle.

 

“It appears the puppy isn't the only one who's hungry”, he says. 

 

“Uh. Yeah”, Jesse admits, scratching his head. “Sorry.”

 

Hanzo shakes his head a little and gets up again. He saw a bowl of miso soup in the fridge earlier, and now reheats it for Jesse; he also finds Genji's secret stash of anpan, red bean buns, his favorite. He brings a couple of them along with the bowl of soup to Jesse, who gratefully accepts them.

 

“Thank you kindly.”

 

Hanzo watches, slightly amused, as both Jesse and the puppy eat. They are oddly similar somehow, and it's very endearing. The puppy finishes first and seems pleased, wagging its tail and no longer whining. It starts to pad away across the floor, but comes again when Hanzo calls for it. The little one attempts to climb into his lap, smearing dirty paw prints on his hakama, but Hanzo really doesn't mind. He helps the little one up and it settles in his lap, content.

 

“He likes you”, Jesse comments, mouth stuffed with food. Hanzo huffs. 

 

“Of course he does. I brought him in and gave him food.”

 

Jesse doesn't reply, and after a moment Hanzo looks up at him. Jesse is grinning, and Hanzo realizes what he just said. He feels a heat rise to his cheeks, especially when Jesse actually  _winks_ at him, making a finger gun with one hand. 

 

Hanzo focuses his attention on the dog, trying to stop the flutter in his chest. Jesse finishes his food in silence, and Hanzo quietly sips his tea. The puppy falls asleep, warm and dry and full.

 

Once Jesse has finished eating he looks like he could fall asleep at any moment too, eyelids drooping and a sleepy smile on his face, but Hanzo can't help but feel a nagging urgency at the back of his mind. It's getting late, and the chances of Genji or their father returning increases with each minute.

 

He lets Jesse drink up his tea before gently cradling the puppy in his arms and standing.

 

“It's getting late”, Hanzo says. “You should leave.”

 

“'Course”, Jesse says, standing as well. “Wouldn't wanna outstay my welcome. The food was good.”

 

Hanzo gives him a little smile.

 

“I'm glad.”

 

The kitchen door leads out into a small herb garden where the scents of the plants have been enhanced by the rain. It's not coming down as heavily anymore, and the majority of the garden is shielded by a large pine looming overhead. Hanzo leads Jesse down a small cobbled path to a backdoor exit in the wall, one which is normally locked all day, but Hanzo knew where the key was hidden in the kitchen and found it easily.

 

He opens the sturdy wooden door, but Jesse stops and looks at him in a way he likes, but knows he shouldn't. In an attempt to distract himself, Hanzo holds out the still sleeping puppy for Jesse to take.

 

“He cannot stay here.”

 

“I know”, Jesse says, and he seems solemn. He stretches out and takes the puppy, suddenly close, their hands brushing. Jesse takes a moment to tuck the little one underneath his serape again to shelter him from the rain, gently to not wake him up. Hanzo watches him quietly, suddenly wishing Jesse could stay for just a little longer. As if he had heard the thought, Jesse looks up at him. 

 

“Gotta go back to my boss”, he says. “Don't worry, I'm gonna find somewhere safe for the little one to stay. Maybe find a family with kids that'll take care of 'im.” He gently pats the lump underneath his serape and Hanzo's heart aches. It's a nice thought, though he doubts Jesse will actually succeed. He doesn't know what to say, so he stays silent. 

 

Before Hanzo can react, Jesse moves forward and presses a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you, darlin'.” Pulling back again, there is a smile on Jesse's face, and Hanzo is glad the darkness hides the blush on his cheeks. “Fer everythin'.”

 

Hanzo takes a deep breath.

 

“You're welcome”, he says, forcing himself to keep his voice steady. 

 

“I'll see you 'round”, Jesse says, still smiling. Hanzo nods a little, knowing he won't. 

 

Turning around, Jesse starts to walk down the dark and empty street, humming softly to himself and quickly disappearing into the night. Hanzo closes and locks the door, trying and failing to forget about the whole incident.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo is thirty one and alone in the abandoned town.

 

Signs of the war are everywhere; broken omnics propped up against the houses or simply lying in the middle of the streets, shattered windows and doors, abandoned possessions and overgrown flower pots. It's quite beautiful in its own way, though a grim reminder of the reality they live in.

 

It's not the first time Hanzo finds himself in a ghost town such as this one. He has to admit he likes it, the solitude, knowing that he hasn't seen another human for days and won't see one again until he chooses to. He likes the stillness of it all, and at the same time, the ever changing nature of things. The town that was once bustling with activity, people going to school or driving to work, all the shops open and the streets crowded; now lying empty, quiet, save for the birds chirping and the wind howling through shattered window panes.

 

Hanzo wanders slowly through the town, taking in all of it. He stops where doors have been broken down and goes inside the buildings, looking for useful things. More often than not, the houses have already been raided by scavengers long ago. Hanzo used to feel bad about taking from the abandoned houses, but not anymore. The things left behind won't be used by anyone else; in fact, these days Hanzo takes some small pride in being able to use things that would otherwise go to waste.

 

He finds matches, canned food, tools, pieces of cloth which haven't been eaten on by insects, toiletries and other valuable items. He likes it when he finds personal belongings as well, photos of smiling families, a dog's leash, children's toys and damp notebooks. He studies the things he finds, tries to imagine who they might belong to and where the people are now and what they're doing, but he never takes any of it.

 

It's a far cry from living at the mansion in Hanamura. Hanzo had never thought of himself as vain or spoiled, and yet living like this pushes him to his very limit from time to time. He has thought more than once that he cannot go on, and yet he always has.

 

When night falls, he finds a house with a large fireplace where he can stay for the night. He makes himself a fire and warms some beans for supper, as well as skewering a small rabbit and grilling it. He felled it earlier during the day at the outskirts of the town; it was clear the animals weren't used to humans being around and had grown less than cautious.

 

A big piece of the wall in the living room is missing, but he doesn't mind it. He can see the treetops between the house roofs, swaying gently in the wind, and above them he can just about make out a couple of stars twinkling against the dark sky. With the darkness comes more animals, the ones who are careful enough to stay away from the town during the day. Hanzo can hear them in the night; rustling and shuffling, sniffling and scraping. He's not afraid of any of it. He has his bow; nothing can harm him.

 

A quiet yelp makes him alert, the noise standing in clear contrast to the sounds he usually hears at night. Hanzo reaches for his bow and stands up, peering out into the darkness and listening intently.

 

He can hear a whine from somewhere nearby.

 

Hanzo stands still for a moment, debating with himself. When he hears the noise again he decides.

 

With his bow in hand and quiver on his back, he steps away from the brightly lit up room into the darkness, taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. It doesn't take long; he can see the silhouettes of the houses loom over him, the light from the fire glistening in the broken car windows and the curve of the street as it disappears ahead.

 

He sets out to find the source of the noise. It doesn't take long; whatever it is, it's constantly whining and whimpering. It's most likely an animal which has gotten hurt on a fallen piece of glass or metal; Hanzo has seen it more than once while traveling the ghost towns. He will aid the animal if he can, or put it out of its misery if he cannot.

 

The sounds lead him to a dark building, similar to all the other ones. A door stands open just a crack; Hanzo pushes at it and stares into the darkness. Raising his bow a little, he steps inside.

 

A creaking of floorboards and the crunch of glass underneath a heavy boot makes him spin around. The man is  _right there_ , close enough that Hanzo cannot possibly lift and aim his bow. Instead, Hanzo lounges forward and tackles the man,  knocking the breath out of him. The man falls to the ground with a cry and while Hanzo stumbles a little, he still manages to stay on his feet. The space between them is large enough now that he can raise his bow, nocking an arrow against the string. He aims it towards the man's throat, exposed underneath his chin. Hanzo can't see his features, and has no idea what the man might do. 

 

“Who are you?” Hanzo demands, in English, because he's not in his own country anymore. He is met by several seconds of silence. It is possible that the man doesn't speak English, but if that was the case then surely he would at least attempt to speak in his native tongue? Hanzo grits his teeth. “I will shoot you.”

 

The man shifts and Hanzo lowers his bow until the tip of his arrow brushes against the man's Adam's apple. It jumps up and down as the man swallows.

 

There is a faint click, and then a sudden light makes Hanzo blink and frown, even though he doesn't move an inch. The man is holding a lighter in one hand, casting a little circle of light around them.

 

“Well, I'll be…” the man says, and his warm voice sends a shiver down Hanzo's spine. 

 

He stares at him. Tender brown eyes, unruly hair and bushy beard; his shoulders covered in a red serape and spurs jingling as he moves his feet. A cowboy hat lies next to his head on the floor.

 

“It's you, isn't it?” Jesse McCree asks him, something close to wonder in his voice. “From Hanamura. That night when it rained an' I found a puppy. It's you.” He's not asking anymore; he's sure. 

 

Hanzo takes a deep breath and draws back, slowly letting the string grow slack and removing the arrow.

 

“It's me”, he admits. He doesn't know what else to do. 

 

The affectionate grin breaking out over Jesse's face makes a startling warmth grow inside Hanzo's chest, and his breath catches in his throat. Jesse reaches up a hand and Hanzo takes it without thinking; the touch is electric and he hurries to pull Jesse to his feet before his feelings become too obvious. The lighter flickers and goes out for a moment, but Jesse clicks it back on and the light surrounds them again.

 

“You heard it too, right? The animal?” Jesse bends down to pick up his hat and puts it back on. Hanzo nods towards him. “Let's go find it, yeah? I'll hold the light an' you'll look.”

 

Hanzo can't help but smile a little, and obliges. He has a vast number of questions and he doesn't doubt Jesse has as well, so it amuses him a little that Jesse's first priority is still the animal in distress. They can both still hear the noises, and it doesn't take long to track them down.

 

Crouching down, Hanzo finds the shaggy mutt underneath the kitchen sink. Like he thought, it appears to have been injured on a piece of glass, its paw bleeding. It's not a puppy, but it's not quite an adult yet either, its skinny form making it difficult to estimate its age. It doesn't appear hostile, though, and Hanzo is able to lure it out with a gentle voice and some cooing.

 

The dog doesn't protest when Hanzo carefully picks it up; it doesn't weigh much.

 

“I have made camp nearby”, he tells Jesse on their way out of the house. 

 

“Oh, nice. I was jus' gonna sleep on a couch.”

 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow towards him but says nothing. All the couches and beds he's found so far have been damp, ripped apart by animals or eaten on by insects. Perhaps Jesse doesn't care about that. Perhaps he's been out here even longer than Hanzo.

 

The light from the fire guides them back to the house Hanzo chose earlier. Jesse sighs when he steps into the warmth and the light, removing his hat again and sinking down in front of the crackling fire. He visibly relaxes with his entire body, and Hanzo almost envies him. Even when he's alone, he can never fully relax in that manner. It surprises him that Jesse apparently trusts him enough to do so, though he has to admit it pleases him as well.

 

He notices Jesse is sneaking glances at the half-finished rabbit Hanzo left on one of the stones by the fire. He chuckles a little.

 

“You may help yourself”, he says. “I have some canned food as well, in the green bag.”

 

“Thank you, darlin'.”

 

Hanzo turns away to stop Jesse from seeing the smile on his face.  _Darling_ . He's thought about it before, about Jesse and the nickname and the first time they met, too many times for something which occurred during barely an hour,  several years ago . 

 

He occupies himself with taking care of the dog. It only whines a little as Hanzo cleans the wound on its paws, growling once when he has to remove a piece of glass still stuck in there. But all in all, the mutt is surprisingly obedient, perhaps realizing Hanzo only wants to help it. Afterward, Hanzo tears off pieces of rabbit meat and feeds it to the dog, which happily gulfs it down, not too different from Jesse.

 

Sitting down in front of the fire, Hanzo tries to relax just like Jesse, but doesn't quite manage it.

 

“Can I ask you somethin'?” Jesse wonders after a moment, his voice soft. Hanzo turns to look at him. “Well, I never got yer name. I'd like ta know.”

 

“Hanzo Shimada”, Hanzo answers, smiling a little. He knows giving Jesse his real name is dangerous, and yet he doesn't care. “May I ask what you're doing out here?”

 

Jesse grins a little, rubbing his neck. A sudden gleam makes Hanzo realize one of Jesse's arms is mechanic; it wasn't the last time they met.

 

“Well, to tell ya the truth, I'm a wanted man”, Jesse says. “Got a bounty on my head.” He looks up at Hanzo, who simply studies him for a few seconds. He can't tell if Jesse is lying, if he's too trusting for his own good or if he's simply an idiot. 

 

Hanzo stays quiet for a moment. 

 

“So do I”, he finally says. Jesse nods a little, more serious now, and looks back into the fire. 

 

A nudge makes Hanzo nearly jump; the dog is pushing at him, begging for attention. Hanzo winds an arm around it and ruffles its fur; it's shaggy and dirty, but it appears to appreciate the petting. After a moment it lays down, rolling over on its back, panting as Hanzo scratches its stomach. He can't help but smile at the display of affection.

 

“He likes you”, Jesse says. Hanzo looks up at him and finds that he's smiling now too. 

 

“Well”, Hanzo says, his stomach suddenly a nervous flutter. “I took him in. Gave him food and warmth. Of course he does.”

 

Jesse's smile turns into a grin, and it's so genuine Hanzo has to avert his eyes, cheeks burning.

 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Jesse wonders, drawing Hanzo's attention again. “Jus' fer one night. Gotta keep movin' afterward. But I'd appreciate the company.”

 

Hanzo doesn't answer immediately, more because he doesn't want to seem too eager than anything else.

 

“Of course”, he then says. Jesse's eyes turn tender, and Hanzo attempts to hide a smile. 

 

They sit by the fire for a long time, mostly in silence though it is a comfortable one, until there is nothing but glowing embers left. The dog has fallen asleep in between them, relaxed in their presence. Jesse takes the initiative to lie down and go to sleep first, and Hanzo takes it as a sign that he trusts him. Why, he's still not sure, but he appreciates it nonetheless.  He sits in the darkness for a long time, listening to Jesse snoring softly, before he decides that it's safe for him to relax and fall asleep as well.

 

When morning comes, he wakes up before Jesse and the dog, who are both still there, both still fast asleep. Hanzo rises and goes to find something for them to eat for breakfast; he comes back with a pheasant and its eggs, which makes a fine meal for the three of them. The whole experience has been startlingly pleasant, sharing food and warmth and shelter, and Hanzo is struck by a longing to make it last. For days, weeks, months; he doesn't care. He aches for the company, for someone to relax next to, for the joy of simply having someone else _be_ _there_. He's been alone for so long now, wandering in constant silence, and while he enjoys it from time to time, he's beginning to get weary of it.

 

He doesn't say any of his thoughts out loud to Jesse. It's no use. He said he was going to leave, and Hanzo can't stop him.

 

Still, he can't help but get the feeling Jesse is trying to prolong his departure. He takes extra care to make sure he's got all his belongings, gifting some items to Hanzo which he hasn't been able to find on his own, thoroughly petting the dog and properly thanking Hanzo.

 

But when it's all said and done, Jesse still goes, pressing a kiss against Hanzo's cheek again, leaving him alone with the scent of cigarillos and the sensation of Jesse's beard against his skin.

 

The dog stays with Hanzo for two days before it, too, leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo is thirty eight and alone in his dorms at Watchpoint Gibraltar.

 

He's been there for two weeks now and has not spoken with anyone besides Genji. Not that the others haven't tried; Winston checks in on him every other day to see if he needs anything or if he wants to join the others in training. Mei-Ling, Lena and Lúcio are all friendly as well, coming to his room every now and again to attempt to talk to him. Hanzo doesn't know what to say to any of them, and isn't sure he would even if he did.

 

He won't admit it to anyone, not even Genji, but he is afraid. Terrified.

 

Jesse McCree is there; he's one of the agents who have been called back to the Watchpoint for a reinitialization of Overwatch activity. The first time Hanzo saw him, he froze, caught between the urge to run and the urge to confront Jesse, to ask him _why?_ Why was he there? Why had he been in Hanamura all those years ago? Why had he been in the abandoned town? Why did he have a bounty on his head? Why was he here, now? Why had he always looked at Hanzo like his heart was melting at the sight?

 

In the end, Hanzo had fled.

 

He locked himself in his room, alone with his thoughts, for two weeks. No matter how much he turned over the events of the past, examining every little detail and attempting to analyze them, he came to no logical conclusion.

 

He feels trapped; he doesn't know how to go on. If he is to become an Overwatch agent, like Jesse, then they must work together, and he has no idea how that will turn out. Will Jesse be like Hanzo remembers him, warm and kind and flirtatious, or will everything be different now? How will they work together? What if they end up hating each other? The image Hanzo has painted in his mind depicting Jesse McCree is faint and paper-thin at best; he doesn't know what to do if it shatters. He loves the brief memories he has tucked away deep in his mind, warm respites from an otherwise harsh life, and he's terrified of ruining them.

 

Like a coward, Hanzo wants to run away. He wants to leave the Watchpoint and resume his travels, go out into the world again and leave it all behind once more.

 

But he can't. He owes a debt to Genji; he owes his life to him. Genji has asked him to come to the Watchpoint, to join the rapidly growing roster of heroes, and Hanzo cannot say no.

 

It's evening now and Hanzo feels restless, having been inside his room for the majority of the day; he's anxious to go out and run a few laps in the dark, followed by archery practice at one of the shooting ranges, followed by a late night run to the kitchen to find some food, followed by sleep. It has become his routine over the past few days and while it's not remotely satisfying, it's still better than nothing.

 

He sits quietly by the lone, small window in his room and watches the rain pour down outside. He just has to wait a little bit longer to make sure everyone has retired to their rooms and that he won't bump into anyone when he leaves his dorm.

 

A knock on his door makes him jump. He knows instantly that it's not Genji, and it doesn't sound like any of his usual visitors either. He gets up from the armchair and swallows, padding silently over to the door. Desperately wishing for a surveillance camera or at the very least a peeking hole, Hanzo thumbs the button to open the door, holding his breath.

 

The sight that meets him is an echo of the first time he saw Jesse many years ago. Water dripping from the brim of his hat, serape heavy with dampness, warm brown eyes looking out from underneath bushy eyebrows. Unlike the other two times, Jesse isn't smiling; instead he looks nervous, cautiously studying Hanzo like he's afraid he'll run away.

 

Hanzo's gaze drops to the wet, light brown puppy struggling in Jesse's arms. A smile breaks out over his face before he can stop himself.

 

“Really?” he wonders, looking back up at Jesse, who's smiling now as well. “Again?”

 

“I was on my way back from town when it started rainin'”, Jesse says, his warm tone sending a pleasant shiver down Hanzo's spine. “Found 'im takin' shelter underneath a car.” He shifts slightly, adjusting his grip on the puppy. “He's got a collar. He probably belongs to someone in town. I'm gonna see if I can find 'em tomorrow, but until then I figured, uh…” He hesitates, his eyes meeting Hanzo's. “Figured you'd like to meet 'im”, he finishes quietly, nervously.

 

Hanzo doesn't know what he worried about. This feels good, it feels natural, to just have Jesse there again, face to face. Talking in his drawling accent. Taking up space with his broad shoulders and scruffy looks. Looking at Hanzo like he's something precious.

 

Reaching out, Hanzo scratches the puppy behind its ear, which makes it kick its leg, something which both Hanzo and Jesse chuckle at.

 

“Come in”, Hanzo says, stepping out of the way and allowing Jesse inside his room.

 

He goes to fetch a pair of towels, one for Jesse and one for the dog, while Jesse takes a seat on Hanzo's bed. He's wet enough that he'll leave stains on the covers, but Hanzo really, really doesn't care. He leans against the dresser and watches Jesse dry off the puppy as best as he can before he takes off his hat and serape, as well as his boots. Hanzo can't stop his heart from skipping a beat; it appears as though Jesse intends to stay for a while.

 

Unlike the other two dogs, this one is in good shape, happily padding around Hanzo's room, sniffing at everything and barking at his bow. After a moment it conquers one of Jesse's discarded boots, dragging it off into a corner and chewing on it. Jesse just grins at it; he doesn't seem to mind.

 

Hanzo watches the little one until he can feel Jesse's burning gaze on him, at which point he turns to him. Jesse offers him a small smile.

 

“How you've been, darlin'?”

 

Hanzo feels a warmth rush into his chest and stomach, and fights to not let it show. He takes a deep breath.

 

“I've been… well enough.”

 

“Doesn't sound like it.” There is genuine concern behind his words, enough to make Hanzo long for Jesse's care, his soothing words, his physical presence.

 

“How did you know I was here?” Hanzo asks, in an attempt to change the subject.

 

“I've seen you 'round”, Jesse says. “Yer not as stealthy as ya think.” Hanzo averts his eyes, hides a smile. “Plus, Genji told me. We were friends before, yanno.”

 

That surprises him.

 

“Before what?”

 

“The fall of Overwatch. Ya know he was an agent. I was an agent in Blackwatch. We met, became friends.” Jesse pauses for a moment. “I was in Hanamura on an op, the first time you an' I met. Was supposed to stake out some local gangsters. Didn't know you were one of them, though.” Jesse lowers his gaze, rubbing his hands together. “An' after I left Blackwatch there were plenty of people lookin' fer me. Enough that I got a hefty bounty on my head an' had to keep movin', always on the run, goin' from place to place. That's when I found you again. Couldn't believe my goddamn eyes. Thought I was dreamin'.” He smiles for a moment before it fades again, and he looks back up. “Now you know.”

 

Hanzo just stares at him. All the answers he wanted, all at once. He's dizzy with information, his mind working overtime to puzzle together the pieces.

 

“… Why are you telling me this?” he finally manages. Jesse shrugs a little.

 

“'Cause I want you to know.” His gaze is serious. “I've thought 'bout you plenty o' times. Wonderin' who you really were, thinkin' 'bout what you've been up to. Wonderin' if we'd ever meet again.” Hanzo swallows, his mouth dry. “When I saw you here at the base again, I thought… hell, I don't even know what I thought. Thought I was goin' crazy, seein' ghosts. Then I talked to Genji.” Jesse licks his lips. “You know what they say? Three times is a pattern… I've had to let you go twice already. I ain't willin' to do that again.”

 

Hanzo is glad he's leaning against the dresser. He feels faint, and it's ridiculous. He realizes it's most likely due to the lack of food he's eaten during the day, but still. Jesse is looking at him, brow slightly furrowed, expecting a response.

 

“What are you saying?” Hanzo asks, his voice unsteady.

 

Jesse seems to take a deep breath and gets up from the bed. He only has to take two steps before he's standing in front of Hanzo, looking down at him. With anyone else, Hanzo might have felt inferior, annoyed at the height difference, but not with Jesse. It feels comforting, safe.

 

“I'm sayin' I'd like to get to know ya”, Jesse says. “You've heard my story, the short version anyway. I'm dyin' to hear yours. I wanna know who you are, what you've been up to. I wanna know if you've ever thought 'bout me. The way I've thought 'bout you.” Hanzo draws in a sharp breath, and a cautious smile curves Jesse's lips. “Have you? Thought 'bout me?”

 

“… Yes”, Hanzo breathes, barely above a whisper.

 

The smile on Jesse's face widens into a grin so genuine and warm it makes Hanzo's heart stutter, his stomach fluttering. The grin is contagious and Hanzo does little to try and stop it, his cheeks burning.

 

Suddenly Jesse's arms are around his waist, pulling him closer into a tight hug. Hanzo draws in the scent of him, leather and cigarillos, and buries his face in Jesse's shoulder, allowing himself to fully enjoy it in a way he can't remember enjoying anything ever before.

 

“Darlin'.”

 

The whisper sends a shiver down his spine, and Hanzo relaxes against Jesse's damp figure.

 

A whine and a tugging at the bottom of his hakama interrupts them. Hanzo takes a step back, his chest feeling like it's about to burst from Jesse's affection, and looks down. The puppy is insistently biting at the fabric of his pants, begging for his attention.

 

“Hey now”, Jesse says, his voice warm. He bends down and pries the puppy away from Hanzo's hakama, lifting it up. “What's gotten into ya?” He attempts to pet it and the little one catches his finger in its mouth, aggressively chewing on it. Jesse just grins. “You hungry, huh?”

 

Jesse looks up, and his gaze meets Hanzo's. Hanzo smiles and averts his eyes again, a little embarrassed by how much he enjoyed the embrace, as brief as it was.

 

“Don't suppose you've got any food 'round here?” Jesse asks.

 

“No”, Hanzo admits. “I was going to go to the kitchen to get something for myself. I can get something for the little one as well.” Jesse chews on his lip for a moment, and Hanzo simply watches him. “Yes?”

 

“… Mind getting' somethin' fer me as well?”

 

Hanzo chuckles.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank you kindly, darlin'.”

 

Hanzo nods a little and takes a few steps towards the door before turning his head to look back. Jesse has sunken down on the bed again, smiling, playing with the puppy in his lap; he's not going anywhere. Satisfied, Hanzo slips out of the room and hurries through the dark corridors towards the kitchen.

 

His mind is racing and his heart fluttering, his cheeks hurting from smiling. It's okay. _It's okay_. Jesse's there, in Hanzo's room, waiting for him to come back. Jesse wants to be with him, wants to get to know him, wants to be close to him. Hanzo's throat feels tight at the thought. He finds two plates of leftovers in the kitchen fridge, and pushes some of it from each plate into a small bowl for the puppy. Carrying all of it plus cutlery back to his room is a bit of a chore, especially since his hands are a bit unsteady, but he manages.

 

He has to open the door to his room by nudging the button with his elbow, and steps inside.

 

Jesse has fallen asleep on his bed, the puppy lying next to him, completely knocked out. Hanzo was gone for maybe ten minutes, and Jesse has already managed to fall asleep. For some reason, it just makes Hanzo like him even more.

 

He pads quietly over to the dresser and sets down the food, suddenly not as interested in it anymore. He steps closer to the bed and looks down at Jesse. His mouth is hanging open and he's snoring softly, his arms and legs spread out, completely vulnerable. The bottom of his shirt has slid up a bit and reveals a hairy, slightly chubby stomach. The puppy lies against him, a ball of fur rising and sinking as it breathes.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hanzo climbs up into the bed, unable to stop himself. Neither Jesse nor the puppy stirs as he shifts and lays down next to them. The bed is narrow and it's a tight fit, but he doesn't care. The puppy is wedged safely between him and Jesse, like a child sleeping in its parents' bed.

 

Hanzo reaches out and gingerly brushes his fingers over Jesse's jaw, scratching at his beard, drawing a soft noise from him.

 

The feeling in Hanzo's chest is unlike anything he has ever experience before. He feels safe and warm and cared for, and he wonders if this is what coming home feels like.

 

His last thought before he falls asleep is a gentle realization; he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
